


Super High School-Level Friendship

by Aotaxi0n



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: //Also it may be non-despair but its still contains despair, //Also the ship is not mostly focus to be exact, //he also can't walk sadly but he still lives, //maybe ??, Also kiyotaka has some farming skill, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And no- its not based on DEH/Hamilton/BMC or any other popular musicals, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Musical, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male Friendship, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Owada Daiya Lives, Slice of Life, farmer kiyotaka, its based on the musical at my country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aotaxi0n/pseuds/Aotaxi0n
Summary: Many students in Japan were being scouted to Hope's Peak Academy because of the their amazing talent. After meeting new classmates, all of the students in class 78 slowly all became friends except for the Shsl Moral Compass; Kiyotaka Ishimaru.Although he was never a social person, he wanted to have friends. And then he met Mondo Owada.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kuwata Leon, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kuwata Leon & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Kudos: 23





	Super High School-Level Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a long time since I tried to do a fic and I must be rusty while doing this story.  
> I also apologize if this fic is weird or maybe nonsense or... I dunno what are the word/s is but its similar to what I did to my previous fics in wattpad. But I hope some of you do enjoy this fic.

Hope's Peak Academy is the perfect school for students who would become the future hope. Japan's biggest and most popular school, no wonder why some students wanted or so eager to be scouted. Jeez, their dream would become true if they were the SHSL Lucky student.

Anyway, this 20XX, some specific staff and students started to scout some students who are from different school. One by one, a student with an amazing and perfected the talent that they have, became the enrollees. Surprisingly, some freshmen were actually quite popular, very popular to be exact.  
Students like Maizono Sayaka were scouted in Hope's Peak. The infamous fashionista, Enoshima Junko, was also one of the students and newer freshmen got scouted to Hope's Peak, including her twin sister. Hell, even the Japan's ferocious and toughest Bōsōzoku leader was also scouted to Hope's Peak Academy because of his leadership. 

It wasn't that hard to find new students and they definitely hope that majority of them would get along.

  


_**April XX, 20XX**_

  


Coolly air breezes throughout the sound of steps that the students made while going to the Academy. Freshmen were actually quite excited to what it felt to become independent without returning to their home, well they might still need to return to their home during vacations.

Moving on, after some students enters inside of the academy, the first of majority of the students wanted to do are going to their dorms and set up their stuff inside their room. Although, they still need to get their keycards before entering their dorms.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the current and earned the titled as the Super High School-Level Moral Compass, was one of the freshmen who receive the keycard earlier than the others. Of course, he needs to be the role model for his new classmates and will guide others to their dreams. Although, he may shown a confident look, while he was trying to figure out how to use the keycard, he notices a group of sophomores chatting until they started laughing happily. He may be the top student from his former school, but he was terrible at socializing people and never has a friend before. He wonders what it felt like of having friends until he just slides it off and he finally enter to his dorm.

  


After some few minutes, all of the freshmen were able to put all of their stuff in their room and decided to rest at their dorms for awhile. Some of them even decided to use their phones to talk with their family or loved ones.

"Mooommmy, I already miss you alreeadddyyy..." The clairvoyant whines to his phone, talking to his mother.

"Haha, it will be fine sweetie, just take care of yourself, Yasuhiro." The mother said to his son who is still whining. Yet, she is still her best to comfort him.

  


The Japan's gang leader, Owada Mondo, lays on his bed and slowly dozes off after lazily put his stuff at his room, although, he couldn't stop thinking what happened two years ago between him and his older brother at their street race. He really wished it never happened but his brother also reassures that it wasn't his fault. And yet again, he tries to shake it off out of his mind and continues to fall asleep.

  


The redhead punk finally put down his all of his stuff at his drawers and jump to his bed. He was so thankful that classes will start for the next few days and could use phones during their free time or when classes aren't ongoing. He pull out his earphones and his phone out of his pocket, and then he play his Sex Pistol playlist while scrolling through searching and scrolling some stuff at his phone. He hope he could asked out the cute pop idol, Maizono Sayaka, when they have the chance if they met.

  


After some time, some students were visible in some part of the school. Classrooms, hallways, libraries, laboratories, there's even a specific student right now at the Headmaster's room who wants to ask the Headmaster if there is a like an agriculture subject in this school and if there is a chance if they could take part-time job.

And then, some of the newest freshmen tries to interact to each other. It took some time for them to socialize to each other but they eventually got along surprisingly. Some of them are actually friends in their previous schools, well, only a pair of students to be exact.

Mondo didn't want to interact to the other freshmen but he would rather look at them and hope he could meet any of his gang members, Crazy Diamonds, in this school soon. He wanted to wander off, until a male voice yelled, sounding like to get the gang leader's attention.

"YO!" 

The delinquent look back and saw two male students, who are supposedly his classmates. The one who actually looks older than him and has the enormously large amount of dreadlocks and the other who is a punk that has a red-haired that almost reminded him of a flaming fire. And, the punk is quite smaller than him and the student who is beside him. A twink to be exact, the gang leader thought. 

Mondo change his confused look to a quite annoyed but he decided to ignore it at first since he hasn't the mood to-

"HEY! THE DUDE WITH THE FUCKING CORN HAIR SHIT!"

Welp, there he goes. 

"WHAT DID YA' FUCKING SAID?!" 

He yelled with pure anger or the frustration to the two students who were jumped back, in fear. Same goes to some students who witnessed this event. 

_Ah fuck, here we go again._ Mondo said to himself in his mind and let out a deep sigh.

He was supposed going to apologize until those two students bowing down to him and creating non-stop apologies. 

He let out a deep sighed and yelled once again. But this time, his tone seems more calming. 

"Oi!" 

Both of his classmates stood up straight and look at him like there were in a some kind of military training. 

"Look, I am sorry that I yelled at both of ya'. I can't really control my anger that much but..." He glares at them. 

"If one of you once more make some shitty jokes about my fucking pompadour. I will rip both of ya' into fuckin' shreads." He finished as both of them shook there heads. However, he knew in the future, both of them would probably wouldn't listen to him since they're both himbos. 

"Moving that aside, what d'ya call me for?" He asked.

"Well, this dude, who looks like he smokes some weed and that is right next to me named Yasuhiro wanted to do the interacting classmates shit." The red-haired punk replied. 

"Bro, how many times I told you that I don't smoke weed." The man, or his classmate, named Yasuhiro complained while the punk was grinning and lightly giggled like an idiot. 

The gang leader chuckled lowly. Maybe he was right. They're just two himbos who are shitheads. 

"Anyway, my name is Hagakure Yasuhiro. Hiro for short. And I'm the ultimate clairvoyant." The man with a bunch of dreadlockes said.; 

"The name is Kuwata Leon. And I am The ultimate baseball player." The red-haired punk continues as he smiles and scratches his back with a smile. 

"Name's Owada Mondo. Nice to fuckin' meet the both ya'." The Biker gang leader said. 

"Wait, do you have any titles that you receive from the school or are you just-" Yasuhiro hesitated and thinks, until he looks at the pompadour delinquent once and think. He looks at Mondo again and has surprise look. 

"Oh wait, nevermind." 

The Punk and gang leader gave the older classmate the 'bruh' face. 

"Anyway, wanna come with us? We could get some food and knowing each other even more." Hiro asked to Mondo. 

Mondo hesitated. Since this is his first time of going out with his newly classmates and he was kinda of nervous. 

He asked his older brother some advices of how to socialize to other people, such as his classmates. His older brothe however, smiles just told him _"Just interact with them just like how you interact with your gang. Or even maybe how I interact with them. "_ He don't know if it was useful or useless since he do interact with them but he do sometimes scare them away. 

But hey, this is his chance to get a long with his classmates. 

"Yeah, sure." He finally replied with a smile. 

"Nice! Now, lets go to the land of foods!!" Yasuhiro yells as making all of them laugh and walk to the direction to the canteen. 

Likewise, while Mondo was walking with them, he spotted a boy with a brilliant red eyes that are quite like rubies, has very short hair and beautiful porcelain skin. Probably similar age to him or younger. 

Mondo almost thought he look so stupid at first since he looks like he will be the hall moniter of this school for the rest of his years and he kinda looks so stupid for scolding students at the hallways. 

It reminded him of that one video game where if the player runs in the hallways, he will be caught and sent to the detention for breaking the rules. Or even any other of th player action that can broke the school rules in thay game. If the antagonist gets to the player, the game is over. Thanks to that fucking character. Thats why he thought of that "Hall moniter" stupid. 

But he soon to notices that the student turned his strict expression to a soft one after scolding one of the students. 

Mondo changed his facial expression as well and felt, guilt? He haven't even interacted to the boy yet though? Why does he feel guilt if he don't know that boy's past yet. He don't even know what's the reason why he changed his expression. He hasn't even know his name yet. 

He gotten so questionable in his head that Leon had to called him. 

"Hey Mondo! You still coming with us or what?" 

"Yeah, yeah..." The biker gang leader said as he runs up to them. 

He look at the boy one last time and turned back at his new friends. 

The student, Kiyotaka, noticed Mondo while he run towards to Hiro and Leon and wonders something. Something related about that pompadour student/delinquent. Although, he will just keep these questions to himself later and continues to do his role as the ultimate Moral Compass. 

Besides, who needs friends anyway?... 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I finished the first chapter aaaa. Sorry if its bad or cringey. Its been a long time that I write fanfics xd
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Merry "late" Christmas.  
> See ya' in the next chapter.


End file.
